


Odd One Out [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aromantic Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, F/M, Food, M/M, Multi, Non-Equilateral Triangel, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003250">"Odd One Out" by thingswithwings</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>"We should talk about Eliot," Alec says, at the same time Parker says, "We should have sex in a hammock."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd One Out (Complete Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odd One Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003250) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



cover art by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/oddoneout.mp3) | **Size:** 129.6 MB | **Duration:** 02:43:41
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/oddoneout.m4b) | **Size:** 132.7 MB | **Duration:** 02:43:41

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. It's complete! I know a few people have been waiting for this to be complete to listen to it, so I hope it's been worth the wait. 
> 
> Thank you, [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins), for the amazing coverart! And ALL the thanks to my lovely beta, [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty), for sticking with this project for so long and cheerleading me when I got discouraged. <3


	2. Part 1

### Part 1

[MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/chapters/oddoneout_part1.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:07 


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have the best intentions for a project and then your entire life falls apart and you join a roller derby league to try to deal but it takes over your life and then it's been a YEAR since you've updated your WIP but you're still trying to get your shit together, but, you know, LIFE keeps getting in the way because you've turned into a workaholic? 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long. ;_; I hope this very porny update makes up for it!

### Part 2

[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/chapters/oddoneout_part2.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 00:43:20 


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR SO LONG. ;_;
> 
> All my thanks and love to dapatty for continuing to beta this. <3

### Part 3

[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/chapters/oddoneout_part3.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:09 


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final part (along with a complete podbook) will be out soon!

### Part 4

[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/chapters/oddoneout_part4.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:28 


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part! Complete podbook will be posted very soon....

### Part 5

[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/oddoneout/chapters/oddoneout_part5.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 24.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:25 


End file.
